How Do You Know? A Legend of Zelda Love Story (Possible lemons)
by Gibbzywibz
Summary: In this Humorous romance, Link has trouble explaining his feelings towards Zelda. Meanwhile Zelda suspects his emotions for her and the two have cross roads..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here goes nothin'...

*Zelda's POV*

I sat in the shower, or more like stood as the water ran down my side bangs making every hair collect into a single group. Eventually the water had drenched them so much that they weighed down over my face.  
My blank face.

My 7th period Goron speaking class was the one I loved out of them all. Mainly because I (a 2nd year) had it with Rachel the Goron (2nd year), Medli of the Rito tribe (2nd year), Ghirahim, the flamboyant Demon lord who wasn't so bad after you got to know him (3rd year), Groose (3rd year) and then of course, there had to be the one and only, 3rd year, Link Kokiri..  
Now let me tell you something about this kid, he's the only other Hylian in our school beside myself although his last name is Kokiri because he was RAISED in that tribe. When he found out he was a Hylian he just decided to keep the name because it would have been a hassle to change it anyway. I only know because we were childhood friends. I guess now you could call us closer friends, or really, 'frienemies'.  
He drives me absolutely insane, he always taunts me and whenever I insult him back he just smiles like anything I say doesn't mean a thing. But today.. Today was just abnormal, especially for him.  
*flashback*  
"HAH! I TOLD you I could chug water faster than you!" Link blurted out, "Although, it is easier with a plastic water bottle." He and Ghirahim had declared a water drinking contest and Link had won.  
"You only won because I had more water in my bottle than you.." Ghirahim muttered, quite butt-hurt might I add.  
"So you ADMIT I won, eh?" Link handed back Rachel her water bottle that he used for the competition and winked at her and gave her a thumbs up to restore any kindness he had taken advantage of to their friendship  
Ghirahim rolled his eyes, but as he did, he noticed that I had been rubbing my temples in annoyance, and it wasn't just because of them either.  
Ghirahim nudged Link to advert his attention onto my depressed expression. Expecting him to make a joke, Link caught onto what Ghirahim was doing and mouthed an 'Ahh' to confirm what he was going to do. But he hesitated a bit, I'm guessing not sure what opening line he should use to insult me with this time.  
Instead of doing the same old song and dance of a banter between the two of us he asked,  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Because he wasn't being rude, I decided I'd take a kind tone as well. Hey. Only fair.  
"Oh, yeah. It's just school and my social life getting to me" it was partially true, but it was mostly the fact that I was tired from the day and stressed about Homecoming. I still hadn't picked a dress.. Let alone had a date.  
Now this reply is what had gotten to me the most.  
"Oh, well if it makes anything better, you look really pretty today!" he stated, scratching the back of his head with a bad poker face. Oh goddess, he wasn't trying to think of something to insult me with!  
Everyone in the group had dropped their jaw on their desk. Including myself  
"E-eh, wha-?"

"I-it's just a compliment, eheh.." he cut me off

The final bell had rung as soon as he had said that, and I had no intention of staying within even range of that awkward position. I mean, sure, he's a pretty cute guy, even for an obnoxious weirdo, but I don't know if he felt bad and didn't know how to be nice in a normal manner or if he really does have the... 'Feels' for me. I shuddered. We had always been in that love-hate kind of bond..  
Always.

*Link's POV*

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't be kind or serious if my life depended on it.." I muttered the last sentence to myself. I had finally gotten back to my dorm only to find that Ghirahim was, once again, there before me.  
"Hey, you need to teach me how to do that damn teleporting thing, that way I'm not late to class every other period.." I almost sighed the entire sentence.  
"Hey, you need to explain to me what that was in back in Goron class!" Ghirahim retorted. I was not in the mood to talk about my troubles. Let alone with Ghirahim.  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Bull excrement, Link. I am the Demon Lord, you can't hide anything from me."

"Why are you so intent on dragging it out of me?"

"So there is somethi- GASP! I know just what you're going through.."

"Y-you do?!" Oh dear goddess.

"Indeed,... You were starting to get light headed from drinking all that water and it made you say that!" For a Demon Lord, he was quite the moronic type.. Or still trying to reason why he lost other than the pure fact that he just sucks.

"Y-yeah, I just need to.. Uhm get some rest."

"Alright, then.. But sleep with one eye open, sky child.." He said in a seductive tone. Oh godesses, why did I have to room with him, of all people?

I belly flopped onto my bed and sighed. I had been sighing a whole lot lately. Ever since I saw Zelda in my favorite part of Faron Woods sing that lovely song I couldn't get her out of my head. I had no clue she even knew that part of the woods actually existed. It was almost as though here voice made me fall in love with her.

I started to sing the short ballad in my head.

'Da-da-duuum da-duum, da-da-duuum da-duum, da-da-duuum da-DUUM-da-duum, da-da-dum'

Soon enough, I had fallen asleep.

*Zelda's POV*

I stepped out of the shower with a large cloud of steam to aide me, I grabbed my towel and rustled my hair and rubbed the rest of my body dry. I decided that since I had no homework I would go on 'HylianSocial' and check on things. "Medli messaged me?" I whispered, "Hadn't talked to her in a long while" I said sarcastically  
I clicked to see the message.

'Hey, Zee? I was wondering if you wanted to go visit the main area of Hyrule kingdom tomorrow? Message me back if you do!'

I replied back

'Sure I'd love to! What would we do though?'

'Meh, I guess the usual stuff, window shop and have lunch.'

I sat there and thought..

'Hey can we hang out at Faron Woods after lunch? I love going there and it's nice to just relax.'

'Mmm.. Alright! Sure! I'll see you at around one or 1:30'

'Okay! Bye!'

I logged off and went to bed, I needed rest in order to fully explain the whole deal about today without getting frustrated or embarrassed.. Which I couldn't guarantee.

*Link's POV*

I had dreamt of a magical place, not that Hyrule wasn't magical enough on it's own, but I stood in the middle of a field, with the greenest of grass and the brightest of shimmering fairies and.. one giant tree, the Great Deku Tree. It had lanterns hanging off of it's branches lighting up in one of the starriest nights I had ever witnessed, with the lanterns being almost unnecessary. And then? There was a figure. A womanly figure that sat on a picnic blanket with the silkiest of chestnut colored hair draping over her lovely chest, and on top of that head of hers was a loose black and cream colored beanie that sat lightly on her head. She wore a black button up sweater and a light gray shirt with doves printed onto it in white, and she wore these light blue skinny jeans with black suede boots. A casual outfit for an elegant night if I did say so myself, but I didn't blame her. It was cold out, so it was only logical.  
She gestured her finger in a 'cone on over here' kind of way. So I seated myself onto the blanket that was laid out and we talked and laughed for a while until a strong wind had blown the cute beanie she had been wearing off of her head. I instinctively jumped up to grab it, as did she, and next thing I knew I was on top of her with her beanie in my left hand and my right intertwined with her left. I managed to put together a sentence,  
"I-I am so sor-" only to be cut off by her angelic voice.

"It's alright.. I.. I kinda like it this way.."

I thought this was probably the most romantic thing I could reply with. "You look really pretty today.."

And then.. Then came the horrible part in which my dream had turned into a nightmare.

"E-eh, wha-"

•END CHAPTER 1•

Sorry if it wasn't to your liking or if it was cliche. I was bored and thought some may like it.

-Gibzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Link's POV*

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'

"AGH!" I jumped almost literally four feet in the air. "That was the most horrific dream I have ever had.."

"Seems like it."

"D-GAH!" I jumped again, it was Ghirahim who spoke.

"W-what do you want?!"

"Meh, nothing really, just for you to tell me the truth on this whole 'Zelda' thing.." Oh no, he's on my tail.. Honestly, took him long enough though.

"Do you really wanna know?" I said, mimicking his usual seductive voice.

"Mmhhmm.." he replied, actually enjoying my playful tone. I inched closer to his ear. What he didn't notice is that I grabbed one of my textbooks and smacked him flat on the head.

"Oowwwuhhh..." He pouted.

"There shall be no Yaoi involving me in this dorm room, let alone anywhere else. Got it?"

"Hey, you're the one that started it. And to think, I was gonna keep it clean today..." He smirked, trying to hint at things we should never discuss.

"O-Kay! I'm going to go, erm.. Get.. ready for the day." truthfully I was, but I never did tell him what my day would consist of.

"Hmm.. Alright, stall as much as you like though."

A little creeped out, I cringed and left for the bathroom to take a nice hot bath, but then I decided I was going to leave for the lake anyway , so it'd be pointless.  
There's a pond nearby that I've been to a few times only to find it was like a natural hot-tub. I swear that place always drowns my worries. But only if I really feel it necessary do I ever go in. The water can get pretty hot somedays.  
No one has ever noticed or heard of it before, so I have it all to myself. Naturally, you would figure what I'd do in there. And no, not 'that' but I do go in just my 'bare self'.  
Don't worry, it's way deep in the woods, no one would really ever find me. But because it's so hard to find on it's own, I've set pebbles in certain areas just to be sure I'm going in the right direction.  
I had finally left the dorm now on the pathway outside the campus with light clothing on being that I was just going to take it off anyway. I was wearing one of my favorite band tee's, the 'Bro-koblins' and just some old dark navy basketball shorts.  
I didn't want to really be noticed either since, not that I'm gloating here, I have some pretty obnoxious always talk about me in the halls and make up some sick and twisted stories that involve me being what you'd call a sex addict that apparently gets all the girls. Which IS true, but I never have had sex, and even if I had, all of them are to insanely obsessed with me to keep anyway. So I wore a dark gray hoodie to make sure no one would stop and chat with me or try and get me to take their virginity. I brought my iPod too just so the walk there would be somewhat as relaxing as the destination.

"~I'm your hero, you're my princess, but you take hearts like their your potions. Tell me now, can you hear my vows, I promise to be your savior, always and forever..~"

This song reminded me too much of Zelda.. I can't tell her how I really feel, she'd so obviously turn me away. And even if I were to and she DID say yes, is she even the 'one'?

*Zelda's POV*

"Uhnn.." I looked at my clock to see that it was already 11:30. So I sprung up and went to get ready to go out to lunch with Medli. Sitting on my bathroom counter, brushing my teeth, I had thought about Link and what he had said the other day.  
"Nah, i'sh sho' o'vioush he ju'sh fer'lt bad fo' me.." I stated with the toothbrush in my mouth. I just wanted to get it out of my head.  
I had left wearing my favorite dove print top and beanie with black boots, ready to take on the afternoon! That was until I ran into Groose.

"Well, if it isn't Zelda?! Gee you look quite tired, stay up all night thinkin' of me again?"

"Pfft, only in your mind, Groose, Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go and and people to s-" He pushed me into the the door of my room and cupped my face.

"I don't really think you HAVE plans anymore..." He inched his way closer to my face and I immediately kicked him in the shin and bit his hand.

"ARGHH?!" He yelled in quite a lot of pain.

"Don't ever do that again."

He nurtured his hand and as I was already halfway down the hall to the outside of the campus he hollered,

"You will be mine one day, Zelda!" When chuchu's can fly..

I had finally reached the restaurant Medli and I were going to eat at called, 'Heal the Beedle'. Supposedly their food helps you sustain and/or fain energy. And I heard the owner, Beedle, actually had many occupations similar to this before.  
I met Medli in a booth on the right in the corner by the counter where you wait for a table.  
"So, how goes it?" I asked, kind of nervous about telling her my assumptions when we were to get to the woods.

"Mehh, same ol' same ol'.."

I pondered whether I should even talk to her about it or not.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Erm, sure?" she answered hesitantly.

"How exactly did you and Prince Komali end up together?"

I decided to ask about her relationship to get advice from her without really knowing.

"Uh, well, it was kind of a mutual thing that had just built up inside of us until we both came out and told each other. If you're real question is how I confessed to him word by word without bring afraid, it wasn't that hard."

"Uh, no! That wasn't really my question. I was just curious and I wanted to know the story of how you guys came to be."

"Well, to paraphrase? We just both agreed on our feelings for each other.. It doesn't happen often though. That's why it was so easy to want to be with him, he wanted to be with me too."

Well, that was a bust.

"I see," I replied slowly "Well, what are we ordering?"

"I was actually thinking we split a meal! They're pretty big plates of food."

"Alright, I'm not to hungry anyway.." I drifted off from that sentence into my own thoughts.

What if she thinks I'm crazy for even having these thoughts and suspicions? And what if she's right and I turn out to be wrong about them? What if he just outwardly said, 'BAH! Like I'd date anyone like you! You're such a prissy chick! A prude! A goody-two-shoes!'

"Zelda?"

I snapped out of my awful daydream.

"Huhn?!"

Medli giggled with a hint of concern too and then pointed to the waitress who was standing right by our table ready to take our order.

"Oh! I'll have a diet health potion and the both of us were going to split a bowl of soup."

The waitress nodded with a slight smile and left.

I sighed

"So Groose tried hitting on me while I left for lunch with you today.."

"Ahaha! Really? He just needs to give up already," She paused

"But.. I guess that's what happens when you want or care for someone so much. You never want to give them up."

"Great, now I'm going to have Rick Astley stuck in my head for the rest of the day."

"Oh, my bad, Zee! Haha!"

"Mehh, at least it's not a lame teen pop sensation song."

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"True."

Our food arrived only seconds after our conversation and we had devoured all of our food in just four minutes.

"Wow, I guess we were a bit hungry.."

Medli hiccuped and laughed a bit at herself. Full she leaned back and began to speak.

"You know, I know why you wanted to talk so badly about Prince Komali and I."

My eyes flickered to her as soon as she made that statement.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, no one really asks me about my love life unless they want advice. For some reason, I'm the dating goddess.." She trailed off and realized she was rambling. Catching this I said,

"Proceed."

"The thing is it's obvious even from your body language that you have something weighing on your mind. And now that you spoke to me about my boyfriend, I now know what kind of situation you're in a little more specific than from before."

I raised my head a little to tell her I was testing her knowledge and testing her ability to bluff.

"And what might that situation be?"

Without a hint of hesitation, she said,

"You like Link Kokiri, don't you?"

I jumped up

"N-No! I think he's falling for me is all. I wanted to see if my suspicions were true. In all honesty I feel like he was just pitying me that day.."

"Okay, I have to say though, that I knew this from the start, right when he said 'that'. I knew something was going on between the two of you, I just wasn't sure of the exact situation. And Zelda? No guy would ever say 'you're pretty' out of pity. They say it because they either mean it or want in your pants and I highly doubt his face on that day reflected the one of a horn-dog.."

"Yeah, but-"

"Think about this from a logical stand point, Zelda. Even if you're wrong about your assumptions, I'm sure he'll fall for you anyway."

I groaned, tired of being confused by the situation.  
We decided to split the cost and left our money on the table as we walked out to the main area of Hyrule's kingdom.

Medli's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to read what appeared to be a text from Komali.  
"Ready to head out to the woods?"

Medli looked at me concerned and sorrowfully after sliding her phone closed and the replied,

"It appears I can't," She looked down and then continued.

"You see, it seems as though Komali needs me in his room 'stat'." she said using air quotes for the last word.

"For what?"

"He never said, all he asked is that I be there without a moment to spare. I'm really sorry, Zelda. I truly was looking forward to going with you to the woods.. Maybe next time! Okay?"

"It's okay! You go tend to your boyfriend, he's probably got a valid reason for asking you to meet him so soon."

Medli raced into my arms and cried out,

"Thank you so much, Zee! It means the world that you let me skip out on it, even when I can tell you're truly sad I can't!"

She was right, I really was desperate for a friend. Someone to talk and relate to. But it was really okay. I honestly didn't mind that she see her boyfriend instead of hanging out with me. I personally thought she needed it too. They rarely hang out anyway.

Barely being able to say it from lack of air, I wheezed,  
"Medli.. Off.. Now... Air.. Please.."

"Oh! Sorry!"

She let go and I gasped for the long needed breath.

"Thanks, haha!" I tried to make the best of my situation and waved her goodbye.

I really was feeling lonely, but.. Maybe this was needed. Maybe I needed personal thinking time. Maybe I needed to be alone for the time being.

Even if Medli had left, I still set out for Faron Woods.

•END CHAPTER 2•


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Link's POV*

I walked down the moist dirt trail to head to my personal 'spa' and noticed a few more of my colored pebbles along the way.  
They weren't too bright, but colored enough for me to remember they were the ones I had planted. They were all almost the exact same shape too which for sure made it easier to tell. And if that wasn't enough I would specifically place them in the same point of each tree to remember; like in the crevice of it's roots. I would repeat that same pattern for every pebble.

After passing about twenty or thirty pebbles I had noticed the steam of the pond from a distance.

"Finally.." I whispered in exhaust and relief.

I could finally relax. Only.. I guess I couldn't. Zelda. Zelda was on my mind. We've known each other since the grade school and all of a sudden NOW I have these feelings for her?!  
Don't get me wrong, she developed her physically attracting traits by the 2nd or 3rd year in Junior Hyrule Academy. But obviously I didn't fall much for her looks as I did her charm. And that scent she always had..  
I walked closer to the pond and stripped myself of all my clothing, leaving my chest and lower half out in the cold. I quickly slipped into the heated source so I wouldn't suffer the uncomfortable breeze any longer. And then the warmth that wrapped my body ever so perfectly. Not too hot, yet not too cool. I sat there and drifted into immensely deep thought.

*Zelda's POV*

'I left for Lunch with Medli at about one 'o' clock and then got there about ten minutes later. Then we left the restaurant at.. Let's say three, 3:30 pm?' I did all the math in my head to understand why it was already six. Had I really been walking for two and a half hours? I guess I hadn't paid attention to where I was going or what time it was. In fact... I was lost.  
It was starting to grow dark, but I just kept walking forward. I assumed that I were closer to the edge of the woods going forward than back. My train of thought had gone off track as I noticed a small yet beautifully colored pebble. Then a few more after it. I soon began realizing that they were in repetitive patterns by the trees. Obviously enough, someone placed them there for a purpose and I was curious to know what was at the end of it.

"12,.. 13,... 14,.. 15,... 16" I counted to be sure how many there were in case I wanted to come back, but I then realized it would be pointless since I probably passed some while in my moment of pure thought. Although they did all lead to one another anyway.  
I halted my contradicting thoughts when I heard a faint humming coming from ahead. It.. It almost sounded like- like my lullaby! I raced stealthily over to the sound, careful not to make too much noise. As I did I saw steam rising into the night sky.

"What is going on?.." I whispered to myself. But it was then that the humming stopped. I quickly hid further behind a tree until I bumped into something warm.. And wet. Oh god, that sounded bad. I turned to see what the feeling was only to find it a person. A man.

Link... NAKED!?

*Link's POV*

I opened my eyes and saw that the sky had become dark. Was I sleeping? And for how long? All I knew was that I had been so tired and stressed that it caused me to pass out.  
I sank back down into the water and subconsciously began humming that little tune Zelda sang again. Why was it that she could get stuck into my head so easily? I don't even realize my mind goes into detail about her until I actually need to think hard about something. I don't know what to do about these feelings for her. Store them away and bottle them up, leaving things unsaid? Or live on the daring side of life and give it my best shot? I can hear the rejection already.  
Just then came a soft rustle from behind a tree and what sounded like a voice. All I could think was 'Oh shit! There are people here..' I immediately slid out of the small body of water feeling colder than ever. I grabbed all of my clothes, trying not to make any sound from my immense shivering and skipped out of the main area around the pond. I didn't have enough time to put my clothes on so I had to just grab them and go.  
There I was. Leaned over, hands on my knees trying not to pant like a maniac. Until something soft ran into my back. I turned around to see an autumn garbed girl with blond hair with the most terrified look in her eye.  
Holy shit, it was Zelda!

*Zelda's POV*

"Oh my Goddess! I am so sorry! I-I swear I had no idea you were here, I was just t-trying to find my way out and then b-bumped into you and-"

"Zelda?!" He soon realized the mess he was in and noticed he was completely naked. He quickly grabbed piece of clothing and placed it over a.. 'sacred area'.

"Oh, shit, this is not what it looks like! You see no one ever comes around here so I figured I could just relax here and be alone! I'm so sorry you had to see me like this!" We were both beet red and I couldn't stop staring at the clothing that had been covering him.  
I gently placed a hand over his shoulder but pulled away like his skin had burned me and said, "C-can we forget this?"  
He looked at me with shock and almost heartbreak then sighed.  
"Uh, y-yeah.. I-I've gotta go anyway."  
Just then, a large gust of night's wind swept my beanie right off my head. Out of instinct I jumped to get it, but another hand beat me to it. Everything was in slow motion. The body that belonged to the hand had grabbed hold of me as we both fell to the ground.  
Link was on top of me. And the clothes that covered him weren't there anymore.  
He turned an unexplainably deep red. I could tell he wanted to get off, but he couldn't move.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"  
I sat there, tears in my eyes and trying to avoid eye contact. I swear if someone had come at that moment they'd think I was about to get raped.  
He flipped himself off of me and buried his palms into his face. I don't know if I heard right, but I thought I heard him silently beg the goddesses it was a dream. I got up and crawled over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and to my surprise didn't flinch it off of him. I then tried to calmly explain,  
"You didn't mean to. You tried to do something nice. Thank you."  
"But I'm friggin' naked! AND I made you cry! How much worse and embarrassing can things be!"

"Link? It isn't like I haven't seen you like this before, remember that pool party when we were six?"

"Too vividly.."

"Same.. There's nothing to be ashamed of.. I know we hardly act like it or even talk anymore, but we were all each other had as kids. I know I can act like an uptight mom and you can get on my nerves sometimes. But we never did lose our closeness, even if we hadn't physically shown it's existence."

"That was roughly ten years ago, you think I haven't changed since then? And same goes for you! You're probably a D cup now!"

"I'm flattered, but they're C's..." He looked at me surprised.

"Really, they look bigger than th- MY POINT. My point is that we've changed and clearly, I feel personally about it."  
I sat there as his valid reasoning sunk into my head, I mean, I'm just as embarrassed of myself too. And then it hit me. I quickly took off my cardigan.

"What are you doing?" I took off my shirt

"Calling it even." and then I unlatched my bra.

His jaw hit the ground.

"There. Better?" I immediately regretted the decision and could tell he really wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words.

"Now can you put some clothes on so I can get mine back? I'm freezing.."

"Uh.. I-Uh, y-yeah.. Yeah, I'll Uh.. I'll get my shirt."

I know for a fact this was not the first time he's seen a pair, mainly because Ghirahim is such a gossip, but for some reason he was completely mesmerized.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"N-nothing!" his face immediately flushed and he turned his head faster than ever.

"I-I just didn't expect them to look that perfect and symmetrical is all.."

"And I didn't expect your dick to be bigger than my foot! Now are you fully clothed yet? Because I'm freezing.."

I didn't mean to say the beginning so bluntly, let alone say it at all, but when I realized what I did I became really red.  
He suddenly grinned in the perviest manner I had ever seen.

"You're self-conscious aren't you?" He smirked as if he were getting the best of me.

"Hah! P-please! If anyone's self-conscious it should be you with your freaking bubble butt ass!"  
His face was red with embarrassment now. I realized it was still a sensitive topic being uncomfortable with his body and all and immediately apologized. But I had to admit, his cheeks were definitely perkier than a man's should be.. Not that I minded.

"T-that's beside the point, Z-Zelda.." he continued " Why are you so embarrassed of your own body is what I'm asking."

"Well, it's not that I'm entirely embarrassed, it's just that I've never shown anybody my full self in my life. You're the first. I was going to savor that moment with the person I love and trust and who I know will be with me to the very end of it all. But I thought it was only fair I spared you the embarrassment since you didn't willingly show me."  
He sat there still as a rock which made me even more uncomfortable. I hid my breasts and turned around. But within seconds of my action I felt strong arms slip gently around my bare waist. I gasped but it was muffled by a hand attached to one of the arms.  
"How do you know I won't be that one?"

•END CHAPTER 3•


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I begin I noticed that I said that Zelda had brunette hair in one chapter and blonde in another. Just to be clear it's supposed to be blonde. Now we begin!

*Links POV*

She hid herself, afraid of my reaction and spun around to face the tree. I wasn't going to allow this. Not on my watch.  
I wrapped my arms around her without hesitation and confidence in my actions to comfort her and sensually whispered in her ear,

"How do you know I won't be that one?"  
'What am I doing, this isn't me!' I thought, but I stood firm around her, hoping she wouldn't-

"GAAH!"

She pulled from me faster than lightening, I was shocked but not surprised. When I thought about it I, too, would have been startled being grabbed by someone when I'm naked.

"I-I'm so sorry, I acted without thi-" She cut off my sentence

"I-I-I never even considered that as a possibility!"  
My eyes widened after she choked out her sentence; I was appalled.

''I never considered that as a possibility'... What would that even mean? She never thought of me like that? She's never considered me as someone she'd date?' I couldn't describe the heavy feeling in my chest. I felt as if I swallowed a pill dry and it didn't quite go down yet.

"I- Link, I didn't-"

"No, you don't have to elaborate on your feelings.. I should have never grabbed you like that.."  
My eyes were filling with... tears? Why? I never intended on crying. Why was this getting on my nerves so much? I gathered my clothes and began putting on my shirt.

"Look, Zelda.. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything. I acted on impulse and it just.."  
I paused looking at her. I could never have what was before me. I was done.

"Sigh.. Bye, Zelda.." I pulled up my shorts and zipped up my hoodie.

"I'm sorry.." Now following what used to be glimmering stones were now dim rocks. It's almost as if they sensed the atmosphere. I walked off into the dark on auto pilot..

*Zelda's POV*

"What- what have I done?" I said to myself in the night air. I couldn't tell if it was hot or chilly outside. I couldn't feel anything. I felt awful for what happened..  
"Link... If only you hadn't run off and given me a chance to say what I needed to.."

I got back to my dorm with my clothes back on and too tired to even think about anything. Anything other than Link..  
I opened the door to a curious and worried Fi.

"My calculations said you were supposed to be back by 5:30 p.m."

"My calculations said you were on your trip to Nayru desert for a dance competition. What happened to that? Did you win?"  
She held up a medal and certificate to show me a physical answer.

"That is beside the point. Don't change the subject, Princess. I told you I'd be back within a 14 day period, yet you cannot stay on an average schedule."  
I dropped my purse onto the coffee table and slumped into a nearby beanbag chair.

"I ran into some issues on the way back from Heal the Beedle."

"It is 2:13 in the morning. There is no way an 'issue' could have taken so long."  
I leaned over and propped my elbows on my knees, then started rubbing my temples.

"Analysis indicates a 79% stress level, traditional Japanese green tea and a nine hour rest would gain best results in lowering this percentage. Go rest for now, but tomorrow we will talk more about this."

I sluggishly dragged myself over to the other room where my bed was and plopped down on it. I was getting awfully tired of trying to explain myself. First I tried to get Link to understand and now Fi is all over my late arrival. There's no use trying to get anyone to understand my side anymore. I can't get Link to listen. It's just like him. Once he's heard one thing he refuses to hear the details. That explains why he's failing most of his classes. Why can't I get him to hear me out?  
Fi came in with a tray holding two cups of steaming tea and set it down on the side table near my bed, then took the other cup for herself.

"The odds of me being too harsh on you are favorable. I apologize, Princess. But please let me know from now on when you are to take leave or return home. Goodnight.  
She left me with my tea and I sat there. Fi really did mean for the best. She was only looking out for me.

"Man, I can't believe how much that girl cares.." I whispered to the empty bedroom. I don't know what it is about her, but she gets along perfectly with everyone. You just couldn't hate her. Hell, she even got along great with Link!

"Link.." I sighed, swirling my index finger on my tea cup.

"Link, I'm sorry.."

*Link's POV*

"Ugh, why do you care?!" I pouted into my pillow. Ghirahim was pestering me about where I had been.

"Because it is 2:17 in the morning! Where were you?!"

"Link?"

"Seriously, answer me." He was definitely growing impatient with my shenanigans. Not that he had any right to know about the situation I was going through though..

"So help me god if you're ignoring me Link I will tickle the shit out of you.."

I didn't care.. I wasn't ticklish to begin with.

"one..."

'Do it, I dare you.'

"two..."

'Wait, he's still counting..?'

"three!"

"OH, SHIT." I jumped up from my bed and made and 'X' shape with my arms to block the asshole of a demon lord from my precious body.

"I wasn't really going to tickle you, you moron. I really wanted to see your reaction though~." he slipped that last sentence like he legitimately found it cute.  
I sat back down with my knees up and my head buried in them. I was too tired for this. Too tired to think and especially too tired to be lectured.

"Seriously, Link.. What's the matter?"

"... Even if I wanted to tell you it's not like you'd understand. Let along care or have any sympathy. You used to torment me all the time. Why should I even consider telling you about my problems?" Ghirahim sat there and let my words sink in for a moment. I could tell by his pattern in movement he was trying to think of a way to make his reasoning sound convincing.

"You're right sky child. I haven't been the nicest to you, I'll give you that. But there are two approaches to this. One, you can either believe I truly care and tell me what's going on, or two I can go back to being Mr. Meanie Ghirahim and bully you into telling me. Your choice." I sighed not convinced at all by the options laid out.

"You know what? Fine. Remember the day I acted all weird towards Zelda? I like her and she rejected my feelings tonight. Happy? Now can I g-"

"Hold that shit up. Wait... WHAT?"

"You heard me. I have romantic feelings toward Zelda. But now that I know my feelings haven't been requited I have no problem in telling you about it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh yes it does! How did this all happen? And why so late at night?!"

"No, you know what? At least let me sleep for goddess sakes. I'll probably tell you tomorrow or some shit. But I went through a lot tonight, so I'm going to sleep, okay?" Ghirahim complied and whispered one last thing before silently clicking his heels out of the room.

"She's still your friend, you know..." those words haunted my mind for the rest of that night.

•END CHAPTER 4•

I apologize for the shortage of words in this chapter. I felt bad you guys seemed to really enjoy the story and this was just a clear up chapter. I promise you guy that the next one will be a lot longer and have a lot more passion 'n' shit. Dat romance. Bitches love romance XD

Anyways, from the 'murrican in a lonely household, G'night!


End file.
